p38 Mitogen-activated protein (p38 MAP) (p38α/Mpk2/RK/SAPK2a/CSBP) kinase (hereinafter referred to as “p38MAP kinase”) is cloned as an enzyme that is tyrosine-phosphorylated in monocytes stimulated by lipopolysaccharide (LPS) [Nature, vol. 372, p. 739 (1994)], and is a kinase that is activated by various extracellular stimuli (physical stimuli: osmotic shock, heat shock, UV irradiation, etc.; chemical stimuli: endotoxin, hydrogen peroxide, inflammatory cytokines, growth factors, etc.) [Molecular and Cellular Biology, vol. 19 (4), p. 2435 (1999)]. Furthermore, since p38MAP kinase is involved in the production of inflammatory cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α), interleukin-1 (IL-1), IL-6, and IL-8, and chemokines, association between activation of this enzyme and diseases is strongly suggested [Nature, vol. 372, p. 739 (1994)]. Therefore, it is expected that suppression of activation of p38MAP kinase would produce a improving effect for various diseases, such as inflammatory diseases.
Accordingly, a p38MAP kinase inhibitor is expected to be useful in the prevention and/or treatment of diseases that are believed to be caused or deteriorated by abnormal production of inflammatory cytokines and chemokines, or by overresponse thereto, for example, various inflammatory diseases, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, arthritis, osteoporosis, autoimmune diseases, infectious diseases, sepsis, cachexia, cerebral infarction, Alzheimer's disease, asthma, chronic inflammatory pulmonary diseases, chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases (COPD), reperfusion injury, thrombosis, glomerulonephritis, diabetes, graft-versus-host reaction, inflammatory bowel diseases, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, multiple sclerosis, tumor growth and metastasis, multiple myeloma, plasma cell leukemia, Castleman's disease, atrial myxoma, psoriasis, dermatitis, gout, adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), arteriosclerosis, restenosis after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), pancreatitis, and pains.
Also disclosed are 2-aminoquinazoline derivative which are hypotensive drugs (Patent Document 1), phosphodiesterase (PDE) inhibitors (Patent Document 2), PDE-IV inhibitors (Patent Document 3), serine/threonine protein kinase modulators (Patent Document 4), antibacterial agents (Patent Documents 5 and 8), neuropeptide ligands (Patent Document 6), developer compositions (Patent Document 7), pesticides (Patent Document 9), kinase inhibitors (Patent Document 10), cyclin-dependent kinase inhibitors (Patent Document 11), etc.
Quinazoline derivatives having p38MAP kinase inhibitory activity are also known (Patent Documents 12 and 13).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 25050/1964
Patent Document 2: WO93/07124
Patent Document 3: WO93/22460
Patent Document 4: WO98/50370
Patent Document 5: U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,758
Patent Document 6: WO03/26667
Patent Document 7: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 324437/1994
Patent Document 8: WO2004/098494
Patent Document 9: WO2005/087742
Patent Document 10: WO2006/015859
Patent Document 11: WO01/38315
Patent Document 12: United States Patent Application No. 2004/0209904
Patent Document 13: WO2004/092144